Jeremy on lyoko
by Icesythe
Summary: After being posessed by XANA Jeremy goes to Lyoko to build his XANA resistance, What dose he look like while hes there?   This fic answers that eternal question.  Oneshot so R&R please.


**Chapter 1 shot: Jeremy in Lyoko**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko :' (**

**This is a one shot prequel to some of my other works in progress. It is my own opinion of what Jeremy Would look like on Lyoko, and his powers. And is not intended to mimic or reflect anyone else's opinion(Unless I can reflect myself? that is a very good question isn't it well ill get to that after finding THE anti-virus. ' ) **

"Sigh" Jeremy let out a big sigh as he finished programming the cordonants into the super computer. When he finished he jumped up and walked to the elevator. However before he could reach it He was met by a girl with short pink hair.

She put her hand on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She questioned her green eyes hoping that he would say no.

"Yes I'm sure." he replied taking her hand and moving it off of his shoulderbut holding onto it as he continued to move further away until they had to let go. The last thing he seen was her eyes Those green spheres so pretty shined like the day they first meet, she wasn't real then but she was real now.

How ironic Jeremy thought to himself as the elevator airlock Hissed shut and it began to descend. "All this time I sought to make Aelita real, so I could be with her and now, I'm seeking to make myself Virtual this time away from her. His train of thought was interrupted as the door hissed open and he walked over into one of the scanners. He stepped in and was covered in the scanners yellow light, and as the twin doors slammed shut and he heard the booming of Aelitas voice.

"Ready Jeremy?" She asked one last time.

Ready!" He replied

Aelita typed some things into the keyboard "Scanner Jeremy".. and then she reluctantly Pushed the enter key. "Virtualization. "

A great white light flooded the area around Jeremy as he began to levitate and then, he felt a great rushing of wind around his suspended body a his hair stood up.

They next thing Jeremy remembered he collided with the ground quite hard. "Ouch!" He picked himself up and rubbed his backside it was then that his goggled eyes took in this strange new world. Everything around was polygonal and pixilated. Stunned he looked down at his hands, they were not the small delicate typing hands he had back on earth no, these were strong looking Mailed gaulents But what the gauntlets were made of surprised him most. He was busy observing the rest of his body then some filmier voices rang up from behind him.

"Good to see you Einstein, what took so long?" Odd asked on the verge of laughter.

"Hey I had some last minute things to take care of in the real world."

You mean with Aelita?" Ulrich Chimed in.

"Uh..No..I..mean..uh...Yes. Look I didn't want to get caught in Limbo like I did that last time ok."

"Geeshe, Ok." Odd said as he surveyed what Jeremy had become. He was not the Usual dorkey-looking computer nerd stereotype that Jeremy had come to represent but more like a legendary warrior of the library. He was covered head to toe with a thick body armor made entirely of books bound to his limbs. Most shockingly was that in place of those Nerdy glasses, he wore a pair of Jet black goggles That seemed form Jeremy's point of view they have a built in targeting computer.

"What do you look like?" Aelitas voice boomed from all directions.

This was a new Experience for Jeremy and he looked around briefly before he realized what was gowning on. "Uh..."

He was about to reply but odd spoke up first. " He looks like a walking bookcase...hahaha." Odd laughed not being able to hold it in any longer, but before he could say anymore Ulrich brought them back to reality well virtual reality anyway.

"Uh guys... you might want to see this." He motioned his head it the side where there were 4 Krabbies. For a moment Jeremy felt his adrenalin spike and odd stood up.

"Well Lets see what your really made of." Ulrich said to Jeremy as he bolted of in a yellow blaze after the one on the left as lasers came flying their way.

"Be careful Jeremy." Aelitas voice echoed all about.

"I will" he replied Only to get flattened by a laser.

He heard Aelita gasp and felt the lasers sting but he picked himself up and charged the Krabbie. As he ran Jeremy was surprised that the lasers didn't seem to hurt as much as he thought they would but maybe that was just his mind thinking this is only some sort of a game just an advanced one.

Briefly he looked back to see that odd was handling a couple of blocks, and then on he went thought the hail of lasers as he watched Ulrich wipe the first krabbie into Binary. However 2 more were on their way, Instinctively Jeremy threw up his hand much like Odd and fired. It was a massive projectile like the size of a hardback dictionary that propelled through the virtual air and into the krabbie. although he missed XANAs emblem he did hit the creatures hard shell and it slid back under the impact.

"Wow!" Ulrich exclaimed blocking several lasers with his Katana as Jeremy again fired.

Although The book bullet Missed its mark once again it did hit the krabbie. It wobbled to and fro and then its spiked legs buckled under it before it exploded. "What are you using?" Ulrich asked "The encyclopedia Kickyurassiatannica."

"I don't know" Jeremy yelled back. "Aelita... what kind of weapon an I using?" he asked dodging another laser blast.

"Well as far as I can tell Ulrich was about as close with the name as one could get, but you are using massive projectiles of some sort but be careful you only have 3 left."

"I will Aelita."

No watch out." Aelita had a hard time to keep from shrieking as Jeremy took another hit. "Jeremy you've only got..." there was a long aquward pause.

"Only got how many life points left?" Jeremy asked as the tried furiously to target the XANA symbol on the krabbie, with his new built in targeting goggles. How many life points do I have left" He yelled hoping that the girls were still there, an XANA hadn't launched an attack on the real world.

Meanwhile in the real world two cards came up on screened one with Jeremy the other with a...MEGATANK." Get out of there Jeremy." Aelita yelled sigh she had a tendency to be a bit dramatic. and then she looked at the stats on the cards.

Jeremy looked up from his second kill only to see the large sphere rolling hard and fast in his direction. He had wasted another 2 book bombs on the other krabbie, and was getting a little concerned as he only had one left and didn't know about his life points. He jumped and rolled out of the way as the mega tank nearly plowed him. It was then Yimi's voice came on a bit more relaxed.

"Listen Jeremy," She said a bit confused. " there must be a problem with the profiles because its showing you have 110 life points."

"What 110 life points what that's impossible. He said out loud. "Unless..." he muttered and began to think but his words were cut short when Ulrich tackled him out of the way of the mega tanks blast. "Thanks" He said to Ulrich as they picked themselves up and focused on eh mega tank.

The large sphere slid around and stopped right in front of Jeremy. He stared at it through his goggles while the upside down triangle targeting icon scanned its surface looking for weak spots, then as it opened to fire the icon locked onto he center eye and a mini display of the tanks attributes and weaknesses popped up on the bottom left hand of his vision. "I got it!"

he yelled as he crouched to fire. There was a loud blast and the sound of Aelitas shirked as the mega tank fired. "Shoot!!" Jeremy thought as he met the wall of energy face first. there was a sudden sensation of his entire face growing numb like pins and needled and He was thrown violently backward and into one of the blocks that had just frozen odd.

The Next thing he remembered Jeremy found himself laying on the floor staring at a bright white light. "Uuugghh.." he groaned trying to lift his exhausted arms to block out some of the light, but before he could a cute pink haired girl stepped between them and as his pupils adjusted he could see that she was smiling. Half happy to see him and the other half happy to see him out of danger.

"So what did he look like?" He heard Yumi ask.

"He looked ridiculous." Ulrich laughed as he stepped out of the scanner vigorously.

"Here let me help you up." Aelita sweetly said offering her hand. He grabbed it and they locked wrist as with a good deal of effort they were able to pull Jeremy's exhausted body to his feet. "How was he?" Aelita asked odd who just been devitalized himself.

"Ah not bad for a beginner." Odd laughed picking himself up slowly but are you gonna let a couple of mega tanks push you around like that? "Though we really got work on your XANA relation skills Einstein.

Jeremy let a weak smile show through and then said " I think I would rather be possessed by XANA than ever go back to Lyoko, from now on Ill just sleep with one eye open."

The entire gang laughed as they stepped in the elevator and the airlock doors hissed closed…

**Latter that night**...

"Your not going to tell anyone what I looked like on Lyoko Are you?" Jeremy asked Odd and Ulrich as they were getting ready for Dinner

"Course not encyclopedia." Odd jested

"Uuughhhh..." Jeremy just growled as now he had just immortalized as the walking book shelf.

**Just an old one-shot form about a year and a half ago just something I thought I would publish for Historical reference when the first two seasons were all we had.**

**Icescythe**


End file.
